The Fantastic Four Has Been Copywrited
by LoveIsAJokeWithNoPunchline
Summary: After an odd explotion has left the boys with unusal abilities, there lives get turned upside down. SLASH! Kogan and Jarlos.


Okay, I may have just succeeded in being on of the dorkiest people on the planet. But I'm reading an Ed, Edd, and Eddy fanfiction called Super Eds and it made me really want to turn the Big Time Rush Boys into super heroes. So, you might hate it, and if a lot of people do then I'll stop writing. I'll add some slash too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. I do, however, own a glass of water and a Hello Pony coloring book. =]

**The Fantastic Four Has Been Copywrited**

_Logan_

Logan's head hurt. In fact he couldn't remember the last time he had felt so bad. He couldn't even remember everything that happened last night. He could only remember bit and pieces. A beach party, spiced punch that was later on to be discovered as _spiked_ punch, a drunken kiss with Kendall, and an explosion. And now here he was, in his room. Kendall was sound asleep on the bed next to him, which Logan was rather grateful for. He knew that this morning was going to be extremely awkward, but he wasn't worried about that right now. He just wanted something for his headache.

He stumbled sleepily into the bathroom attached to the room and searched through the medicine cabinet until he found what he was looking for.

He took out two Advil, then after a moment of though one more. He filled a small Dixie cup with water and took the pills.

He looked at himself in the mirror and cringed. He had a small cut above his left eyebrow and a couple bruises. His hair was tussled and stiff from the gel that he had yet to wash out. What had he down last night? He just wanted some answers, but for now all he needed was a shower.

He removed his clothes and turned on the shower. He yelped slightly as he felt the chilly sensation of the freezing water. He fixed the water and allowed it to warm up before stepping back underneath it. His hardened nipples slowly began to soften.

"_Nipples harden when arrector pilori muscles, which attach to every hair follicle in the skin, contract. The muscles generate heat in an effort to warm the body. The contraction is what creates goosebumps on the skin. On the nipples it causes the skin to pull because obviously skin there is different somewhat." _Logan's head rambled off to him

He stopped his movement to get the soap. Where had that come from? He normally didn't think random facts unless there was someone around to tell them too, and he normally didn't like to think at all when he had a headache, especially one this bad. It just seemed to be getting worse by the second.

In fact, the pain was becoming increasingly intense. It felt as his someone was pressing on either side of his head. Logan dropped to his knees. He wanted to scream, but nothing was coming out.

Logan passed out, laying in the shower.

_James_

James was hot, and not in his usually sexy way either, but he was burning up. He wouldn't have even realized this if he hadn't woken up freezing his ass off.

He had woken up at about three in the morning freezing. At first he had thought that he kicked off his blankets, but when he checked they were still wrapped tightly around him. His next thought was to check the thermostat. It was set at its normal 72 degrees. That's when he came to the decision that he was sick.

He knew Kendall's mom would have a field day with this. She always loved taking care of sick people; sometimes he wondered why she wasn't a nurse or a doctor. Then James remembered that she wasn't home. She and Katie had gone to Washington D.C. for the week because Katie had made it to the finals for BPA (A/N Business Professionals of America) and had to leave. They would be back of Saturday, which was in about six days, if he remembered correctly. That's they only reason they had went to the party last night, because Kendall's mom wouldn't be home to worry if they were out late.

James smiled fondly, that was a fun party. He only wished that he remembered more of it.

He could remember telling Logan that they had spiced punch, when he knew all a long that it was spiked. He knew Logan wouldn't willingly get drunk. He had only drank a cup of the stuff, nothing more. He had danced a bit with a pretty blonde girl named April, or was it Avril? Then again, it could have been Carol; at the time he didn't really give a crap what her name was.

Then that's when all the drama started. Logan, who was drunk of his ass at this point, kissed Kendall full on the mouth. Kendall, who was a little more then freaked out, had taken off running. James decided that he should go follow him, so he did.

And that's when things got a bit fuzzy. He wasn't sure what caused it, but there was an explosion and then pain. A deep searing pain that felt almost like putting your hand on hot stove.

That's when he remembered that he was on a mission, and that mission was to find the thermometer. He search carelessly through Kendall's mom's medicine cabinet, tossing aside band aids and itch creams, and every cold medicine under the sun, until he found what he was looking for.

He stuck the small thermometer in his mouth and waited for the beep. After a while, when it didn't beep he got impatient and just pulled it out of his mouth. He was shocked by what he found. His temperature was 109 and still climbing.

James was still freezing. He wrapped himself up in a blanket and laid on the couch, hoping to bring his fever down until someone could take him to the hospital.

_Carlos_

Carlos was hungry. This was normal for him in the morning, but this particular morning he was really hungry. He figured that it was because he hadn't eaten since yesterday when they had went to White Castle for lunch after seeing Kendall's mom and sister off at the airport.

He walked into the kitchen, not even noticing James sleeping on the couch. He glanced over at the clock. The microwave flashed 12 am.

"_Well that doesn't help me at all._" Carlos though as he eagerly began searching through the pantry and fridge.

Carlos pulled out a box of apple toaster strudels, a box of frozen waffles, some rice crispies, and finally a grapefruit. After finishing his rather large breakfast Carlos felt satisfied, despite the large mess in the kitchen. Logan would clean that up later, he always did.

Well maybe he won't today, he probably has a wicked hang over. Carlos laughed fondly. That party was fun. The 'I'm in a band' trick may not work with people at the Palm Woods, but at a regular party where there's no one famous that you were invited to by a girl you met at Burger King, the guys just went crazy.

That's right, guys. Carlos was gay and very open about it too. His friends didn't care, his parents didn't care, and his friend's parents didn't care. So why should he care about what the rest of the world thinks.

Apparently the guys at the party, weather they were strait or gay, didn't seemed to mind as he grinded them on the sand dance floor that was the beach.

Yeah, he was having a hell of a time until Logan went and kissed Kendall. Carlos had watch Kendall run, followed by James, followed by Logan, then Carlos him self.

Logan had tears streaming down his face when he caught up. He watched James and Kendall peer over at something, though he couldn't see what it was, then everything went blank, like someone punched him in the face. He didn't know how long he was out, but when he came back Logan wasn't beside him any more.

Carlos sat up and looked around, desperately trying to locate his friends.

Logan was bleeding, head resting agents a rock and James, oh god.

Carlos ran over to where James was. He was lying unconscious on top of a fire pit. There was no fire in it now, but there had been earlier, Carlos was sure of it.

He turned James over, the back of his shirt was burnt clean off, but his body had no visible scars. Carlos thought that the fire must have been put out by someone before it could hurt James, but then why would they just leave him here? Why would he leave all of them here, with James, Logan and himself unconscious and Kendall, wait where was Kendall.

Kendall had been thrown the farthest. He was past Logan by a good half a mile, near where the party is…near where the party was. No one was there now.

Carlos stood up, his whole body throbbing. He walked over to Kendall who, by the looks of it, was starting to wake up.

"Hey," Carlos said.

"Hey," Kendall replied, rubbing his head. "Where are the others?"

"Over there," He pointed behind him. "Logan hit his head on a rock and James his face up in a fire pit."

"Shit are the alright?"

"Logan's bleeding a bit, and James's shirt is burnt almost completely off, but no injuries that I can see."

"Let's get back home." Kendall stood up, brushing sand off of him.

"I'll get James." He offered.

"No, I'll get James." Kendall said, putting an arm in front of him to stop his smaller friend.

"James is heavier and I'm stronger than you." Kendall explained.

"Oh yeah." Carlos jogged over to Logan, picking him up bridal style and walking up the beach towards the rode.

Kendall followed close behind, carrying James the same way.

Carlos couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. He had always liked James, maybe he would even go so far to say that he loved him, but even though Carlos had always been one to take risks he would never risk his friendship.

Now, back in present time, Carlos walked into the living room drinking a Dr. Pepper. He didn't care if it was too early to drink soda. In fact it was only; he looked over at the living room clock, 7: 42 am.

Then he noticed James on the couch. His face was red, but his entire body was shivering. Carlos placed a hand on his forehead and instantly withdrew it. It didn't take a doctor to tell that James had a fever and a big one at that.

Not knowing what to do, he ran to Kendall's room.

"Logan." He shouted throw the door. "Logan wake up, James needs help."

He jiggled the door handle, but it was locked.

"Kendall, Logan, somebody?" He pounded viciously on the door.

No one answered. Carlos ran to his room grabbing his helmet. He placed his securely on his head and stepped back.

He ran with full force, not knocking the door open like normal, but knocking it clean off it's hinges.

Kendall awoke with a start. "What the hell?"

_Kendall_

Kendall was deep in a dream, well it wasn't really a dream so much as it was a memory. It was a memory of last night's events.

After dropping his mom and little sister off at the air port, James suddenly got an idea.

"Guys, we need to go to White Castle." James said suddenly, talking slightly louder than normal to be heard over the radio.

"White Castle?" Kendall questioned. "Why White Castle?"

"Because, it's what you crave. Well, it's what I crave anywhere. So you must take me to White Castle." He declared.

"Actually White Castle sounds pretty good," Carlos agreed.

"I could go for some White Castle." Logan said.

"Fine, we'll go to White Castle, but you guys pay your own." He said.

They pulled into the parking lot of a White Castle. Kendall had a bad feeling from the start. It wasn't exactly a five star restaurant. Hell, it wasn't even your typical McDonald's and the air smell slightly like weed. He knew that he should've turned back at that moment, but then he smelled the onions cooking inside of the restaurant and his stomach growled loudly.

Kendall pressed the lock button on his keys and heard the beeping, signaling that it was in fact locked. He pocketed his keys and followed his friends inside.

They had all ordered and sat down to eat when an exceptionally cute girl and her equally cute friends walked up to them.

"Hey," The girl in front asked. She was Asian and had long pin strait black hair that went about half way down her back.

"Hello," James responded immediately.

"Me and my friends are having a party tonight down at Carol Beach. Would you guys like to come?"

"I'd love to," James replied. "You guy?" He raised an eye brow at his friends.

There came replies of "sure's" and "why not's".

"We'll be there," James said finally.

"Great," the girl, whom he later had found out that her name was Tori, waved and walked out the door and to a shiny red mustang convertible outside.

So they had gone to the party, and it was fun at first. Kendall had refused to drink because he knew he'd be the one driving home, he was the only one with his license. While Logan had gotten his permit before everyone else, he had failed his drivers test because he had driven too slowly.

He danced for a bit, and ate some pizza rolls and roasted marshmallows, but it wasn't anything too exiting for him. At least until Logan had walked up to him and with out warning, kissed him.

For a minute Kendall was happy. He had wanted this for so long, but then he tasted the alcohol on Logan's panting breathes and he pulled back immediately. He wasn't going to let Logan kiss him when he was drunk. That would just lead to problems. So, no matter how bad Kendall wanted it, he knew he had to get out of the situation. So he did the only logical thing that came to his mind. He ran.

He ran for a long time. He ran until his legs grew tired and his chest hurt. He could hear James calling for him, but he didn't dare turn around. He couldn't. He stared at the sand. It crept into his sandals making it slightly uncomfortable to walk. He lifted his foot and shook it slightly. Then he heard a sound that made him stop. It sounded like the sand had hit something metallic.

He looked down to see some sort of device. It was small, no bigger then a can of Pringles. It was white with silver ends and had a black screen that reminded him of a digital clock.

He couldn't help himself, he gently kicked the device, and numbers appeared. They started at 10 and counted backwards.

9

8

7

6

5

"What's up man didn't you hear me calling?" James asked, still a bit behind him.

3

"What's that?"

1

And then an explosion. He felt like something had torn through his body. He knew he had been thrown back, but he must have blacked out sometime before falling to the ground.

The next thing he remembered was waking up to Carlos running towards him.

"Hey," Carlos said.

"Hey," Kendall replied, rubbing his head. It hurt like hell, but that wasn't what was on his mind. "Where are the others?"

"Over there," He pointed behind him. "Logan hit his head on a rock and James his face up in a fire pit."

"Shit are the alright?" Kendall automatically thought the worst. He normally wasn't very pessimistic, but in bad situation he always tended to expect the bad.

"Logan's bleeding a bit, and James's shirt is burnt almost completely off, but no injuries that I can see."

Kendall let out a sigh of relief.

"Let's get back home." He stood up, brushing sand off of him.

"I'll get James." Carlos offered.

"No, I'll get James." Kendall said, putting an arm in front of him to stop his smaller friend.

"James is heavier and I'm stronger than you." Kendall explained.

"Oh yeah." Carlos jogged over to Logan, picking him up bridal style and walking up the beach towards the rode.

Kendall knew was a lie. Carlos probably knew that it was a lie. Kendall just couldn't handle being with Logan at the moment.

He picked up James and followed Carlos to his car. He placed James in the back seat by Logan and drove them home.

He guessed most people at the Palm Woods was asleep. It was one in the morning. He lied his friends down in their beds before laying in his own and falling into a deep sleep.

A sleep that he was ruefully awaken from at 7: 42 am.

Carlos had literally torn his door off of its hinges.

"James is hurt. Well, he's sick. I don't know what, but he's burning up."

Kendall sat up and stretched. "Logan's the doctor, talk to him."

But Logan wasn't in his bed.

"Where is he?" Carlos asked.

"Well, seeing as I've been asleep until recently, I have no idea." Kendall was always cranky in the mornings.

"I'll check the bathroom." Carlos torn open the door, not caring about privacy.

"Holy shit!" Came a cry.

Kendall stood up and walked into the bathroom, to find Logan unconscious.

"Shit, wake him up he probably has a concussion from last night, and please put a towel around him."

Kendall walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone to call a doctor, but the phone fell carelessly to the floor. It was almost like it had phased through his hand, but that was impossible. He must have just dropped it.

He sighed, deciding that he should probably examine James before calling a doctor.

He walked into the living room. James was awake now.

"Hi Kendall," He smiled slightly, wrapped up tightly in his blanket.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?"

"A bit better, less cold anyways, I guess that means my fever went down."

"You had a fever," Logan stood in the entrance way, rubbing his head and leaning on Carlos for support.

"It's all good now," James said.

"Okay, now that that's settled, came someone tell me what happened last night?"

A/N: Okay, good? Bad? Okay? I need help on this one. I need to know if I should continue or stop. Review and let me know please.


End file.
